


Sam's Ribs

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sam/Cas - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random PWP taking place some night during "Free To Be You and Me" (5x03).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted this when someone requested some smutty ficlets on tumblr. My first smutty writing in 7 years.

"But I thought you couldn't find me... with the enochian sigils on my ribs?" Sam asked, startled. Castiel had just appeared in his hotel room and slammed Sam against the wall.

"An angel of the lord appears before you and this is what you ask?" Castiel's face was buried in Sam's hair as he spoke, his breath sending shivers down Sam's spine. "Your brand is... altered slightly. Only I can find you. There are some other advantages also."

Sam rolled his hips as Castiel's voice took on a devious, almost dangerous, tone. His cock begged to be released from their denim prison as he pressed against his angel. 

"Like this..." Castiel continued. He waved a hand slightly and and incredible warmth flushed through Sam's body. Sam arched in pleasure and groaned as his mind blanked out momentarily.

"Cas..." He held a fist of Castiel's white shirt. The fibers stretched from the stress of his pull, but he didn't notice as his mind lost all thoughts of anything except his physical need.

"Steady, Sam." Cas smiled lightly as he held onto his young Winchester. He doubted Sam even noticed as he lost his balance. He was well aware of what grace could do to a human, especially when the angel the grace belonged to was fully aroused.

Another flick of the wrist and their clothing was gone. He knew he could replaced the shirt that Sam just ruined. 

"Please. Cas, c'mon." Sam pleaded. He grabbed Castiel's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. For a moment, Castiel let him. Then he grabbed Sam's thighs and lifted the taller man up.

"Don't forget who you are dealing with, boy." Castiel's voice growled affectionately, knowing it 'secretly' turned Sam on when Castiel exerted his angelic strength over him. 

"Cas! Wait! I- oh... " Sam's protests gave way as he realized his asshole was already prepared and Castiel slid in easily.  
"Angel." Castiel reminded him. He rocked into Sam smoothly and built a rhythm, all the while using his new connection via the sigils, to let his grace flow from his fingers into his lover.

Sam was gone, his eyes rolling as he lost control of his body. He rode the waves of warm sensations that kept flowing through his body, making his hips buck and his toes curl. Coherent thoughts were gone. All he knew was that it was more than he'd ever felt before. More than pleasure, more than pain... beyond human.

And then it all built up to a white explosion. Sam thought he heard a scream before he blacked out.

Castiel's climax had sent the young man over the edge and he held the spasming body until Sam went limp in his arms.

With a private grin, he carried Sam to the bed and silently tucked him in. 

"An angel is, indeed, watching over you. Sleep well, Sam."


End file.
